AU Orphan love On HOLD
by wolf steel
Summary: Sousuke Sagara is an orphan tainted by death and war after the death of his parents, but is distracted by the beauty of new comer Kaname Chidori. Can he forget the past to win over Chidori? Or will he stay in the world of death and sorrow? defently SXK!


TITLE: Orphan love

AUTHOR: By wolf steel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these blah, blah jeez people just can't share these days lol

A/N : ok this is bad writing for me but I felt like I had to post it so here it is try and enjoy it people… please!

* * *

Begin.

Sousuke Sagara dropped the magazine he was reading and rolled off his bunk to sit up on the side of his bunk that he was lying on and rubbed his broken hand that was wrapped up in a white bandage across his face. It was muddled and didn't even give support because of the bad work. He had done it up himself insisting to the adults that he fine, that he can take care of himself. He had earlier punched a hole in the wall when the orphanage psychologist tried to raise old memories, it mad him so mad thinking about his past, But when his fist went though the wall the one-way conversation was quickly over.

Sousuke had no friends at the orphanage and wished to just keep to himself. But most of the time he was lonely and didn't really mind to have company around for short periods of the time, however people were afraid of him, that he was a ticking time bomb ready to go off.

"Sagara," Sousuke looked up and saw the beautiful Tessa. She was the same age as him but she helped run the orphanage .At 17 she seemed too innocent for Sousuke, she had her long silver hair done in a nice braid thrown over her shoulder and wore a white blouse with a short blue skirt. She caught his eye at first but somehow didn't like her 'hide behind her innocence' thing so he took no notice but he didn't know that Tessa's feelings for him were rapidly growing.

"Yes Miss Tessa?" he might not like her so much and everyone but his mother always said to be polite to those who show politeness back. She smiled and twirled her hair around her fingers.

"His Excellency would like to see you," he nodded and lay back down for a few moments but looked at Tessa annoyed when she still stood their watching him closely with admiration. "He said he would like to see you now" she gave him a smile clearly filled with pity as Sousuke rolled off the bed and started walking towards the office. He heard a famine voice yelling at some guy who was cradling his head on the floor as he looked up at someone he couldn't see because it was behind a corner.

"Buzz off! Before I give you something that you would be really afraid of." The boy quickly scrambled off the floor and ran away towards Sousuke. Sousuke not in the mood to be bumped into to some boy, shoved the boy away from him before he had a chance to run into him the young boy maybe 15- 16 flew across the room and hit the wall with the force of the push Sousuke gave him denting the wall. He looked up at Sousuke with anger but quickly died into fear when he saw who it was. Sousuke turned and continued his way into the office and met up with a purple head soft beauty looking girl bowed and opened the large double doors inside was a tall man with white hair holding a fan across his face that had Japanese writing on it saying 'rising sun' the tall man was looking at Sousuke expectedly.

Sousuke stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed across his broad chest and stood tall, showing confidence and slight intimidation to the authority figure.

"Sousuke Sagara, it nice to see you again. I have a problem to speak to you about," he closed his fan and sat at his desk. Sousuke nearly rolled his eyes. Yeah there's always a problem. Instead he sighed and went over to the window and looked down at the field where the rest of the orphan kids played happily not caring who was around or what they did. They were still innocent, unlike Sousuke.

"We have a problem with the number of beds in the dorms; we both know that there is one bunk which you use your self however there the other bunk on top of yours needs to be filled. No one actually wanting to go into your room becomes a problem to put the new girl, but **I** however think that she can put up with you until we find her a bed in the girls dorms." Sousuke frowned this wasn't what he expected.

"Sir, I must object, placing the new girl in my room is uncalled for, why can't she go into another boy's room?" Sousuke asked and stood in front o f the desk. His Excellency nodded understanding and flipped up his fan.

"I understand Mr Sagara why you would object to this; however remember the incident involving Mr Takizawa." Sousuke looked down. He had a feeling his Excellency would bring up the incident of Sousuke's rather serious fist fight with some punk of the orphanage, the incident that sent the very same Takizawa to the hospital.

"Yes sir," Sousuke mumbled

"That same incident and many others I have defended you in the council meeting held right here in this very room to get rid of you. So I believe you owe me a favour… and because I don't trust other hormonal teenage boys around a 17 year old girl at night" Sousuke looked up. He had a point there. It wasn't like he was gay or anything he noticed girls, he noticed girls a lot but he just doesn't want to complicate things with getting involved with girls or anyone for that matter. It wasn't something that was easily explained.

"But why do you say she would be able to tolerate me?" Sousuke asked out of curiosity. His Excellency closed his eyes

"That is something you will have to find out yourself," before Sousuke could make his object the white head tilted back and spoke a little louder.

"Miss Mikihara." A few moments the beautiful sleek purple head poked though the large double doors.

"Yes Mr President?" she asked softly.

"Bring in the new girl if you please," a slight nod came form the purple head and disappeared only to come back with company. An angel came into the room wearing a blue sundress with small white heels she was breath taking; she had long blue hair that reached her slender waist and she had deep brown eyes. She was beautiful. Sousuke stared as she walked into the room. They way she walked held much confidence and she had a somewhat powerful aura to her. He looked back at his Excellency and saw him fanning himself lightly while looking at Sousuke closely. The purpled head girl decided to introduce everyone.

"Mr. Hayashimizu this is Kaname Chidori the new girl miss Chidori, this is Mr. Hayashimizu but you may refer to him as his Excellency but he is the president of the orphanage council. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner but I'm Ren Mikihara I assist Mr. Hayashimizu." Kaname looked at the man behind the desk waving a fan in front of his face. He nodded in greeting she nervously smiled back and looked at the handsome yet scruffy young man in front of him who was now looking away towards the window although she swore she saw him looking at her.

"And this is Mr. Sousuke Sagara he is another student here, he will be the one sharing your quarters for the time being." She looked at him hoping to catch his glance at the handsome man, she hoped that if he was introduced he would turn so she could see him properly but he merely looked out the window not caring.

"It is nice to meet you all and I would like to thank you, your Excellency for allowing me to enter such a fine orphanage, I was sure I would head to a military school." Mr. Hayashimizu smiled behind his fan but spoke in a calming manner.

"Miss Chidori, because of you, no one would accept you, I however have soft spot for you and your situation and will allow you to have a spot here." He closed his fan and looked at her seriously.

"Make it your first priority not to repeat your actions." Kaname dropped her head and nodded. No one will trust her, especially authority figures.

When the meeting was over Kaname ran into the bathroom and cried her eyes out. No longer able to hold them in. in the meeting she seemed cool and calm and even happy, but she wasn't. She was scared and panicking and she was far from happy. After an hour she came out of the cubicle and washed her eyes and fixed her hair and clothes. She took a deep breath and close her right hand into a tight fist and remember all the people who bullied and gave her grief, she tried to remember what all the people had said to try and calm her down. To put all your anger into a part of your body it could be anywhere as long as it was away from your heart. So she did she put it all in her fist and she flew it back away from her angrily but her forearm connected to something hard and painful, with a gasp she held her arm close to her chest as she could feel a pulsing sharp pain in the mid- forearm she turned and saw it was the edge to the bloody door of the toilet cubicle. She swore in 3 different languages and saw that her arm was already swelling and she knew immediately that it was broken this earned from her more bad words and closed her eyes to hold back the tears and she made her way to the door.

She sighed and realized she left in a rush that she didn't have time to ask that Sagara boy the way to the quarters. When she went though the door she was surprise to see the same boy standing next to the bathrooms with arms across his broad chest. When he noticed that she came out he stood in front of her she took the moment of silence to take in what he looks like.

He had dark brown, scruffy hair. It was fairly long as it kind of covered his eyes he was indeed handsome but had a serious look on his face but the most distinctive thing about his face was the cross shaped scar upon his jaw line on the left side. Kaname looked into his eyes and was surprised what she saw in the grey pools. Pain, sadness and worry. Sousuke saw differently.

When she came out it was clear to him that she had been crying, it was obvious from her red eyes but he was amazed that even that made her look beautiful. Sousuke frowned thinking that something was obviously wrong with him.

"Um- Sousuke right?" she asked when he didn't answer she asked "So why are you here?" he looked uncomfortable at first but looked back at her and spoke for the first time to her.

"You ran off rather quickly after the meeting with his Excellency and I thought you would like directions to my- I mean our quarters." He put his arms behind him and waited for her to answer but she didn't only she raised an eyebrow and nodded. She bit her lip as she picked her bag with her left arm. It was heavy and she couldn't use both arms. Sousuke seeing her trouble just took it from her and walked away. Kaname shocked at first but shook it off quickly not wanting the lose sight of him followed closely behind.

The quarters were small and there were only two beds. They were neat and the room looked boring and held no light. Sousuke put her suitcase on her bed and walked out. Kaname sighed and sat on her bed careful of her broken arm.

Sousuke was going though the dusty orphanage library when a book caught his eye at the end of the room but quickly turned around when he saw Tessa nearby but it was too late. Seeing fast movement she looked up from her book at her table ad smiled when she saw a nervous Sousuke looking elsewhere yet slowly making his way to the door.

"Mr. Sagara!" she stood and collected her books not hearing him groan yet he turned and nodded in return. But quickly turned away again.

"Wait Mr. Sagara! I'll walk with you!" she quickly rushed to his side yet being as clumsy as always tripped over her own feet and feel forward. Sousuke using his fast reflexes wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him to let her get her footing before letting go of a red-faced Tessa. She gave her thanks and walked with him outside into the summer air. Which just means HOT!.

"So what did His Excellency want with you? You didn't get into trouble again right?" he gave her a look and shook his head.

"I have to share a room with the new girl until the building construction on the west wing is finished." He answered bluntly. Tessa was outraged, A girl in Sousuke's room?

"What! But that could be some time! And wait a minute… I never heard a new girl came in, do you know where from?" Tessa twirled her hair around her shoulders, not only did she think that Sousuke thought that was adorable it helped her relax. Sousuke shrugged at her question but decided to answer.

"I'm not sure, as far as I could tell she seemed to be from a few orphanages." Tessa looked at Sousuke with wide eyes.

"A Kick-out?" Tessa didn't like possible Dangers coming into the orphanage- excluding Sagara of course!

Sousuke looked at Tessa confused.

"Define the term 'kick – out'." Tessa smiled sweetly at him so sweet that makes your teeth rot. She loves the attention that he gives her.

"Oh, Mr. Sagara ok. A kick- out is a term used when some one has been kicked out of somewhere all the time. If you leave school for example they call you a 'drop-out', but that's when someone leaves on their own terms. But concerning the new girl she has been kicked forcibly out of many orphanages, that's a bad sign, it means she's a bad person." Tessa nodded but she didn't see Sousuke frown.

"One last question Miss Tessa…" she looked up as they stopped outside her quarters.

"Yes Mr. Sagara?" She whispered trying to make it out as if he would ask her out or ask permission to kiss her.

"Have you meet the new girl?" this time it was Tessa's turn to frown.

"No Mr. Sagara, not as yet….. Why?" she asked and tilted her head making her plate shift off her shoulders.

"Well, you said that she must be a bad person I was just wondering why someone would say that if they haven't even meet such people." Tessa cringed realizing her mistake, Sousuke had been kicked out of one orphanage before coming to Jindi Orphanage and she just told him people like him are bad people. Before she could make her apologies he stormed off.

* * *

A/N Yay! first chappy done I already have some of chappy 2 done so hang in there for me- also I must warn you it prob wont be updated for a while so sorry. But I hope you like. 


End file.
